1. Field
The present invention relates to a washing method, and more particularly, to a washing method which can achieve adequate rinsing performance even when the pressure of washing water supplied to a washing tub varies by region and country.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a laundry treatment apparatus refers to various kinds of appliances for treating laundry by applying physical and chemical actions to the laundry, including a washing machine for removing contaminants stuck to clothes, beddings and the like (hereinafter, referred to as “laundry”) by using a chemical decomposition of water and detergent and a physical action, such as friction between water and laundry, a drying machine for dehydrating and drying wet laundry, and a refresher for preventing allergies caused by laundry and washing laundry easily by jetting steam to the laundry.
Washing machines, which are a kind of laundry treatment apparatus, are classified into an agitator-type washing machine, a drum-type washing machine, and a pulsator-type washing machine according to the structure and washing manner. In general, such a washing machine washes laundry by sequentially performing a washing cycle, a rinsing cycle, and a dehydrating cycle. A user may select only some of the above-mentioned cycles, and a proper washing method is selected according to the type of laundry.
A conventional washing machine cannot reflect water pressures of water supply varying from region to region, and hence, in case of a washing machine installed in a region with low water pressure, cannot make laundry received in the washing tub soaked adequately during a water supply process.